Cry
by Blue Topaz
Summary: SongFic, 'Cry' by Mandy Moore


TITLE : Cry

AUTHOR: Blue Topaz

EMAIL: blue-topaz@lycos.com

RATING: G

CATEGORY: Hurt/Comfort, Missing episodes.

SUMMARY: SongFic 'Cry' by Mandy Moore.

PAIRING: Sam/Jack 

SPOILERS: After 'Secrets' 

STATUS : Completed 

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. No copyright infringement is intended. The song 'Cry' is by Mandy Moore and used without permission.

Please do not post or distribute this story without the author's permission. Copyright by Blue Topaz, 2002

------------

**_I'll Always Remember  
It Was Late Afternoon  
It Lasted Forever  
And Ended Too Soon  
You Were All By Yourself  
Staring Up At A Dark Gray Sky  
I Was Changed_******

He found her there, on the corner of his quarter. She was curled up in a foetal position, her legs drawn to her chests, her hands hugged them while her head rested on her knee. It was the position that someone took when they needed comfort. He was surprised, he should've shout at her and asked for explanation. But he knew better than that. In front of him, there was a friend that need help. She was so drown in her troubles that she didn't realised that he was there, concern in his eyes. He took tentative steps, closing their distance and knelt down. 

"Hi." 

Her head tilted up slowly, "Hi." She spoke to him, but he knew that her mind was somewhere else..

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a smile.

"I was looking for a place to be alone. I though you'll be with Daniel." He was, until he realised that Daniel was surprisingly alright about the whole things.

"I was. How do you get in though?" he made himself comfortable, sitting on the floor with his legs crossed.

"I lock-picked the door. I'm sorry, but I though for sure that no one would find me here. Not even you." She smiled apologetically.

"No sweet, as long as I can do the same to your quarter, I let you use mine anytime you want." 

"Thanks." 

And then she went back to her misery, her chin rested on her knees. Her eyes looked so far away. He didn't know what to say, saying 'Are you alright?' was out of question. If he didn't want anyone did that to him, he wouldn't do that to her. So he just sit there and kept her company. He wondered what had happened, why his strong and confident Captain suddenly so vulnerable. He was afraid to touch her, in case he broke her. 

His mind went back to the event this morning, when they were in Washington DC, did something happened there that he wasn't aware of? She seems troubled on their way back to Colorado Spring, he couldn't help but think that something or someone had upset her there.

  
**_It Was Late In September  
And I've Seen You Before And You Were   
You Were Always The Cold One  
But I Was Never That Sure  
You Were All By Yourself  
Staring At A Dark Gray Sky  
I Was Changed_**

She was aware that he was sitting in front of her, but she didn't have the energy to talk to him. She was grateful that he hadn't thrown her out from his quarter when he found her there. She knew exactly why she chose his room. No one would found her there.  After what had happened in Abydos, the Colonel would've talk to Daniel, they were best friends after all. Sometimes she envied that, they had each other to turn to when things gone bad. She didn't have that luxury.

_"Dad, please don't go like this."_

She could still her own voice, pleading for her father to stay. But he didn't, he walked away. Didn't he know that it hurt so much? Was his dream more important that his own daughter? She could feel water filled her eyes, did she have to sacrifice her own dream just to make him happy? Was it wrong to follow her own desire? Her Dad was always like that, it was always him and him only. 

He cared a lot about his childrens, there was no question about that, but there was always more important thing for him than that. His pride, his ego, his control, and his dream. She loved her Dad, but there was a reason why she never told her friends about him. The man that raised her is a man of pride, but didn't he know that that pride is what drove Mark away, and it almost drove her away too. 

She closed her eyes, her teardrops was fallen slowly. She could feel them leaving a trace down her cheeks.

  
**_In Places No One Would Find  
All Your Feelings So Deep Inside Deep Inside   
It Was Then That I Realized  
That Forever Was In Your Eyes  
The Moment I Saw You Cry  
  
_**

He knew that she was a strong woman, and a brilliant one. But she was still a human, who could broke down and cry. It didn't make him think less of her, instead it made him appreciated her more. When he saw the teardrops he knew that she showed her side that he rarely saw. People said that when someone cry, you could see the real person. If that was true than he saw the real her, the person inside of her, the warm and compassionate side of her. 

In front of him, there was a woman. Not a brave soldier that he known, not the enthusiastic scientist that he couldn't understand, not the subordinate that he could order around. She was a woman. And that was a breathtaking sight. Something inside him was awoken.

  
**_I Wanted To Hold You  
I Wanted To Make It Go Away  
I Wanted To Know You  
I Wanted To Make Your Everything All Right_**

She knew that he was watching her even though her eyes were closed.

She opened her eyes and said, "I envy you."

"Why is that?"

"You have someone to turn to when things went bad." He had Daniel and Teal'c.

"You have them too." He said with a smile.

"No, I don't"

"Yes, you do."

  
**_I'll Always Remember   
It Was Late Afternoon   
In Places No One Would Find _**

And then the water in her eyes started to fall again. She wanted to believe those words, wanted to believe that she was not alone. 

He moved closer and put his arms around her. 

"You have us." He said in reassuring voice.

  
**_In Places No One Would Find  
All Your Feelings So Deep Inside Deep Inside   
It Was Then That I Realized  
That Forever Was In Your Eyes  
The Moment I Saw You Cry_**

In front of her, there was a man. Not a sarcastic Colonel that always made her laugh, not a Superior Officer that she respected a lot. He was a man. And he brought comfort to her soul. Something inside her was resurrected.

She wanted to trust in him, in the strong arms that brought her deliverance, in the gentle hand that caressed the back of her head, in the warm aura that soothed her. And maybe all she had to do was surrender.

Finish

Please send feedback to blue-topaz@lycos.com


End file.
